Talk:Xerath/@comment-25223119-20150418191402/@comment-6061249-20150421191310
I sooooo love people who don't know what's going on in D5. Good luck passing a tier that has a forced MMR of P3. I managed to get massive win streaks many times, but those were lost in two, or three matches, just because how the system works. Not to mention, people there just stopped playing for real at the moment. The one of rules of every League discussion - rank X is good or bad depending on how you want it to be. If you want to protect your statement, you might even consider Master as complete shit just because there's Challenger above. Whatever, back onto Xerath. Okay, so Faker picked him and lost a match, and it instantly means he's a 100% fine champ, right? That is one of worst arguments i ever heard. I'm trying not to be negative towards a champion when talking about balance, same goes for Xerath. What i am speaking about is just an experience of mine in playing against him, and experience of others having the same problem. To get a real look on champions i dislike or get any different feeling about, i simply pick them. So i did with Xerath, few weeks ago. I got what i expected, forcing people out of lane until they're done, without any effort. The thing about not being able to use your ult while 1v1 is incredible bullshit. Sure you can. Just like other abilities that can be disrupted with CC, it's a risk, but can be done once you get rid of someone's CC / you CC them. Yes. He's immobile. So what? He's got a ton of range to compensate, and this is the one huge reason why his immobility isn't a thing to abuse easily while playing against. What is the problem with lack of mobility when you reach your opponent, while they don't reach you? There's a bunch of champions having abilities that are hard to dodge / nearly undodgable. The difference is, those are oftenly very limited by any factor that makes them less abusable. Few examples: - and . They used to be just like Xerath - barely dodgable and chunking for massive amounts of health. And got nerfed (like hell!) while Xerath stays out of range of nerfs (what an irony). In short they are limited by the fact they're meant to do DPS over few hits, and a single hit is not nearly as strong in means of poke. - and his . It's a pull in an AoE cone. Barely dodgable once someone feels the range right, but it doesn't change the fact it's only 550 distance, which is not even capable of covering the attack range of several ADCs in the game plus the fact he's got no built in mobility to trigger to come closer. - 's . Point and click dash, but it's an ultimate which forces your position onto an enemy. Grants no range safety. - 's . Point and click poke that doesn't deal a lot of damage and once again doesn't have +1000 range. Now take a look at Xerath. What is the thing that limits his Q and W? The Q applies a self slow, which mostly makes no difference. The second limit for both is mana. He's got a mana regain passive to compensate (i've been running almost no mana items and barely ever ran out of it). Range doesn't limit those. Neither the cast time. And most of all, those are two basic AoE abilities. While his stun and ult are way harder to land, the first two abilities make for a terrible experience for almost every enemy in the game. Even if he's considered as balanced, it doesn't make him less annoying to play against. Furthermore, do not throw insults like "u suck" etc. just because someone doesn't agree on your point. It makes you look like a big douche. You don't need to agree with me, just behave like you're talking with a human.